


I Think I Want To Marry You

by Aeltari



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Friendship, Longing, Love, Marriage, Unrequited Love, Wedding, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeltari/pseuds/Aeltari
Summary: RJ MacCready and Guinevere Stanton are the best of friends. But when they get into the wine and bourbon one night, something unexpected happens!





	I Think I Want To Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song of the same title by Bruno Mars.
> 
> For those of you who've read my other Fallout stories, this series is made up of shorts involving Guinevere, Danse, Hancock and MacCready. The main story involving Guin, Danse, and MacCready is called "At First Sight".

* * *

"Hey there knockout," said RJ MacCready, sitting down next to Guinevere Stanton on the roof of the Red Rocket Diner. He lit up a cigarette and took a long first drag. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Guinevere looked up at the night sky which was clear and brimming with stars. "Those are the same stars I looked up at over 200 years ago. And they'll be there long after we're gone too."

RJ studied the sky for a few minutes. "I never really looked at them much. Living in a cave doesn't give the best view of anything."

"Living near a city pre-war, the lights from it only let us see the brightest stars. Its amazing how many more there are without any light pollution."

RJ laughed. "Light pollution? You've got the greatest little sayings you know?"

"It's true though! It's about the only good thing about the world now. There are so many things I wish you had seen pre-war."

RJ turned to look at her. "I dunno. I like what I'm seeing right now."

She shoved him away playfully. "I was being serious!"

"So was I!"

"How long's it been since we met RJ?" She asked.

"I'm gonna say 6 months or so. It was one of the best days when you walked into that room. Never regretted taking up with you."

She laughed lightly. "Sure RJ. You would have followed anyone anywhere to get out of Goodneighbor."

"Yeah at first. But from the moment we started working together I knew we'd hit it off. I was right. You agree?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I had my doubts at first. I mean mercenaries are only as loyal as the highest bidder. But yes once we got going I started feeling comfortable with you. RJ, since I woke up in this awful new world you're the best friend I've had. Ever, aside from Nate."

He smiled, warmth flooding through him. _I love you Guinny,_ he thought. _If I could just work up the balls to say it maybe we could be more._ Instead, RJ tilted his head to hers and didn't say a word.  
  
"I need a drink," he said after a time, getting to his feet. "Been thinking about that Bourbon all day."

He returned a few minutes later with two bottles in his hands. "Brought you that wine you like too."

Guinevere smiled and accepted. She had never been much of a drinker. The odd glass of wine at a dinner party or special occasion was the extent of it. So it didn't take very long for her to feel tipsy. After she'd had half her bottle and he was on his second, the two of them were stretched out on the roof, singing at the top of their lungs and telling stories that moved them to laughter.

"It's boring up here," complained RJ. "It's a beautiful night. We need some shi...stuff to get into. You know, go shoot up some raiders!"

"Ohhh I thought you were going to say shoot up chems!" Guinevere giggled, her voice slightly slurred.

"Nah that's Hancock's thing. C'mon let's go."

He led her to the ladder and helped her down. Both of them didn't have more than their 10mm pistols strapped on, but the alcohol gave them a false sense of bravado and it never occurred to either of them that maybe they needed more. Guinevere struggled with her courser coat and RJ fell over bending down to fasten it for her.

"I think i'd rather be undressing than dressing you!" He laughed.

She furrowed her brow. "How's that going to protect me? I don't have Superman skin!"

It was his turn to be puzzled. "Who's Superman?"

Guinevere tried to imitate a person flying. "You know, guy from some planet who flies around saving people? Has a cape and a big S on his chest?"

RJ started laughing and fell against the wall. "Oh man! You prewars had aliens? Bet they went back to outer space fast!"

Guinevere thought a moment then shook her head, taking another swig from her wine then put on her sunglasses.

"Woah! It sure got dark fast!" She exclaimed.

"You don't need those, take 'em off!" Laughed RJ.

Singing loudly and often stumbling, they somehow managed to make it to Concord, but there wasn't a raider in sight.

One of the old buildings was missing a door and RJ pulled her inside. "Check it out. Might as well do some scavving while we're here!"

Guinevere grinned at him, feeling giddy and wobbly.

She found the remains of a lace curtain and put it over her head as she dug around.

RJ got a kick out of it. "Hey Guinny, you look like a bride from those magazines. From the old days."

Guinevere giggled. "I am from the old days! Do people even do that any more?"

"Do what, gorgeous?" He asked, digging through a toolbox.

"Marry each other."

"Yeah they do. Dunno if its like back then but yeah."

Guinevere stumbled into him and he caught her, holding her close for a moment, staring into her green eyes. "We should do it!" She slurred. "You know for something to do. 'Cause the raiders don't want to party tonight."

"What? You want to get married? Tonight?" RJ didn't even try to refuse. He did love her after all. And in his current inebriated state it sounded like the greatest idea ever conceived.

"Yeah and tomorrow if we don't like each other anymore we can just get divorced or something."

RJ laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Sounds fun. Let's do it." He righted her and she swayed slightly, then let him take her by the hand and lead her back outside.

"Wait RJ, h...how do we do it now?"

He shrugged. "Gotta find some guy and say stuff to him."

Guinevere looked around, and in the distance she saw a shape rising out of the darkness. The remains of a statue. "Ok there let's tell that guy."

They half walked, half stumbled over mounds of earth and debris until they stood at the base of a statue with half itself missing. "Shouldn't it be a real guy?" She suddenly asked.

RJ shrugged. "Any port in a storm!"

Guinevere looked up and held a hand out. "It's gonna rain? Better hurry than!"

RJ blinked. "Huh?"

"Ok...now what?" Asked Guinevere.

RJ faced her and took hands. "I, Robert Joseph MacCready, marry you Guinevere Stanton. Forever. Because...because I love you."

She giggled like a schoolgirl. "Does that mean I'm Guinevere MacCready now?"

"Yeah after you say the words. I guess."

She took a deep breath. "Ok I Guinevere...umm...whatever you said!"

He laughed. "You gotta say my name and that you love me!"

"I Guinevere love you RJ and I want to marry you! Ok was that right?" She swayed unsteadily and he stepped closer to her. Guinevere closed her eyes and kissed him. "Are we married now?"

"Yeah we are, let's go home I need another drink!"

"RJ!" She suddenly exclaimed. "We have to do it!"

"Do what?"

"It! You know...sex!"

He blinked at her. "Uhh yeah ok if you want!"

She took his hand and dragged him off towards home.

* * *

Guinevere half pulled and half pushed RJ into her bedroom after a few swigs of another wine bottle. She threw her arms around him and kissed him greedily, clumsily trying to undress herself and him. His foray into another half a bottle of Bourbon on their return had rendered his mind completely addled. All he felt was a deep desire to make love to his new wife.

She had managed to get herself down to her bra and panties and crawled onto the bed. "Come on RJ...take me... " she mumbled into her pillow.

He did his best to strip himself down but first he fell over, knocking the bedside table and its contents awry. After managing to get his boots and pants off, all the alcohol suddenly settled in his bladder. Finding his way to the makeshift toilet in the dark presented a whole new slew of obstacles and after nearly stepping in the bucket he finally got back to the bedroom, stripped off his shirt and crawled into bed beside her. "Hey gorgeous," he said gently, caressing her hair and back. "How's the new Mrs.MacCready doing?"

She didn't move but made a sound in between a sigh and a grunt.

"Guinny? How about some more of those hot kisses of yours?"

A soft snore erupted from her. RJ gave her a little shake. "Guinevere! Hey!"

She didn't budge, her breathing slow and even.

"Well damn!" He said and rolled onto his back, one arm across his eyes. "Guinny, really? You marry a guy, get him all hot and bothered then just pass out?" He reached out and picked up his bottle but it was empty. "Aww hell," he groaned.

RJ lay in the dark beside her, dozing fitfully. When he needed to relieve himself again he could hear birds outside and got up and carefully pulled the covers over her. Taking his clothes from the floor, he brought them to his own room. He returned once more as the alcohol was fading from his mind. Stroking her hair he bent over and kissed her softly on her temple. "I love you Guinny."

* * *

The next morning she groggily emerged, holding her head, and moaning. "Please don't ever let me drink like that again!"

RJ grinned. "The after party isn't as glamorous! So...did you have a good time?"

Guinevere sipped a cup of black coffee. "I remember singing some song about a dock on a bay..."

"What? That was before the party got good! Uhh... anything else come to mind?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Looking at the stars? We did that too, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah we did. But nothing else you remember?"

Guinevere looked up at him, eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion. "RJ...did we do something stupid? Oh please tell me we didn't do anything dumb!"

"What? No! Nothing dumb. Quit worrying."

He watched her nurse her hangover. _Nothing dumb no,_ he thought. _Something great that I wish you remembered._  
  
She went back to her room and lay on the bed, a pillow over her head. "Definitely never let me repeat last night," she mumbled.

He grinned. "I promise. Mrs. MacCready."

But she didn't hear him.


End file.
